Unrequited Memories
by quecosarara
Summary: Jane falls in love with new girl Maura who doesn't seem to be interested but just as things start going right something terrible happens.
1. Chapter 1

It was a cold, winter Monday when 17 year old Jane Rizzoli first set eyes on the new girl. There was something in that moment that drew Jane's deep brown eyes to the blonde junior standing in the schools crowded parking lot. The girl noticed the stranger staring and gave a cute smile showing her dimples. Jane knew from that moment that this girl is what she was looking for...

* * *

The bell went for period one and as Jane settled in her seat for biology class, the teacher, Dr Chang, made an announcement. "Everyone, this is Maura Isles, she has just moved here from Seattle and is going to be in your class, so be nice".

"Isn't she a junior?" A boy shouted out from the back of the class. The boy was Javier, the stud of the school, he was handsome, athletic and musical and he was who most girls had a crush on.

"She may be younger than you Javier but she's had more A's than you have muscles." Dr Chang retorted to the amusement of the class and the embarrassment of Javier. Seeing the stunning Spanish boy embarrassed Maura corrected her teacher.

"Actually there is around 640 muscles in the average body and I've only taken 174 tests in my life so that is incorrect." The class fell into an awkward silence but Javier smiled at Maura and mouthed the words "thank you" causing her to blush. Dr Chang broke the silence.

"Well... Maura you should sit at the front here with Miss Rizzoli you two seem to be an academic match." And with that Maura took her place beside Jane who was slightly upset that she had to share her desk but slightly happy it was with such a beautiful girl.

"Hey" Jane managed feeling self conscious "welcome to Boston, I'm Jane" "Hey thanks, I'm Maura" the blonde replied grinning. She had never been good at socializing and was so relieved that someone was putting in the effort to talk to her.

"So what brings you here then?" Jane asked.

"Oh, just family business" Jane knew that wasn't the truth, that there was more to it but she didn't want to pry so she dropped the subject.

"Cool, well Mr Cavanaugh, the head teacher has told me to look after you for your first week so do you wanna go have coffee after school and i'll tell you everything you need to know about this place?"

"Yeah, sounds great" Maura smiled "so will I meet you somewhere?"

"Yeah wait for me in the parking lot at four and i'll take you to a great cafe I know"

"Okay see you then". Then the lesson started.

* * *

**Hey, guys I've never written anything before so i'm not to sure about this. And I know high school Jane and Maura has been done before but trust me this one is different. If you like it I'll write more and it will be more interesting than this first paragraph. Thanks, Laura**


	2. A Friend

It was 4.05 and Jane hadn't showed up. Maura had been standing for 15 minutes and while she waiting it had began to snow causing her cheeks to redden in the cold. Whilst scanning the parking lot Maura noticed a thin, male figure approaching. It was Javier.

"Hola senorita" he grinned "you are looking fine".

"Hello Javier" Maura blushed causing her red cheeks to go redder.

"You looking for a ride home?" He smiled pointing to a red vintage Porsche.

"Wow, is that a 1957 speedster?"

"Impressive, I love a lady who knows their cars"

"I'm the one who should be impressed, that car can reach 210mph"

Just as Javier was about to make a move on Maura a black range rover pulled up and the window rolled down revealing a impatient looking Jane.

"Hey Maura, get in" Jane yelled.

Maura looked at Javier for permission to leave which was granted by a hand gesture.

"Bye Maura" he said whilst she climbed into the brunettes car. "See ya tommorow?"

"Yeah and I want to take your Porsche for a spin" Maura said winking

"You got it babe, bye"

And with that Jane sped away. Maura got the feeling that Jane didn't like Javier but she didn't want to offend her by asking so she let the subject drop.

The two made polite conversation about the school and the city until they reached they're destination.

"The Dirty Robber?" Maura questioned reading the sign "I thought you said this was a cafe?"

"Okay it was a tiny lie but you would never have came if I told you it was a bar" Jane smiled but Maura was serious.

"No I wouldn't have, do you know bars are perfect breeding grounds for bacteria? You could get salmonella, Campylobacter, MRSA, Flu, Impetigo, Shigellosis, Giardiasis..."

Realising that the blonde was not going to shut up, Jane laughed and grabbed her arm leading her into the bar. "See it's not so bad".

"But Jane we are underage" Maura said panicking.

"It's okay I know the guy" Jane reassured.

The two got a table and ordered some drinks. They talked for three hours about their families; how Jane had two brothers that really got on her nerves but she loved them none the less and how Maura was an only child but she had lovely parents who gave her the world. They also noticed differences between them like Jane came from a working class family whereas Maura had a wealthy grandfather and so she inherited a great sum of money but neither let these differences come between them. When Maura checked her watch she realised it was eight and she was meant to be home an hour ago.

"I'll drive you home" Jane offered

"But you've been drinking"

"Oh yeah, well I'll walk you home"

Maura smiled "Thank you"

After 20 minutes of walking they arrived at a five bedroom detached that Maura called home. They exchanged numbers and hugged before Jane said goodbye and walked away. As Jane walked she smiled uncontrollably knowing that she has a friend, she has Maura.

* * *

**Hey guys thanks for the reviews, follows and favorites they are very much appreciated :D**


End file.
